1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in first instance to an automatically traveling floor dust collecting appliance having at least one driven running wheel, the running wheel having an axis of rotation, a hub, and a tire which forms a tire contact area, in addition the tire contact area merging radially inwardly into two oppositely situated side faces, and the tire, which comprises elastic material, having profile blocks, which in each case form a part of the tire contact area and are provided one after the other in the peripheral direction.
The invention further relates to a running wheel having an axis of rotation, a hub, and a tire which forms a tire contact area, the tire contact area merging radially inwardly into two oppositely situated side faces, and the tire, which comprises elastic material, having profile blocks, which in each case form a part of the tire contact area and are provided one after the other in the peripheral direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
These types of automatically traveling floor dust collecting appliances and running wheels are already widely known. Reference is made to DE 10 2008 009 617 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,150 B1, for example.